Savages
by Kikyo Cockerham
Summary: I shouldn't of written this but i did... Italy stood there with glowing purple eyes behind him stood Japan and behind the two of them laid France who was bleeding out of his head.


Savages

Italy watched Japan pace. Germany had been captured what were they to do those stupid allies had captured Italy's best friend and he was angry. His anger bubbled inside him until he snapped. He stood Japan looked at him.

"Come along Japan let's go kill those savages" Italy said his amber eyes looked dark Japan nodded

"How are we going to save Germany – san?" Japan asked

"We are going to take him back through force." He said Japan followed Italy

Somewhere else…

America smiled over the Germany who was tied up and in the corner. Currently France and England were fighting China was back at his house. Russia smiled at the smaller American he put his hand on America's shoulder.

"I'll take over America, you take guard duty. I have some Russian torture methods I'd like to try" Russia said Germany winced slightly if you hadn't been keeping a watchful eye on him you wouldn't have noticed but Russia had seen it and his smile widened.

"Just don't kill him Russia" America said walking away. Russia bent down staring the German in the eyes.

"Can you believe the nerves of that guy thinking I would bees killing our prisoner da?" Russia asked with his usual fondness. America could hear screams he groaned.

In Switzerland…

"You will let my army pass si?" Asked Italy his eyes seemed to be fading into a purplish shade. He had Switzerland shaking in his combat boots. Japan looked at the Italian slightly terrified.

"If not I'll be sure to break your neutrality and your little sisters neck." Hissed the Italian

"I will let you pass this once only!" Said Switzerland, Italy strode past him proudly his army and Japan's following. Japan bowed and said a quick sorry before chasing after them. It wasn't long until Italy reached Berlin. He marched into Germany's house when a sword was pointed at his head quickly. Prussia stared but when he saw who it was he lowered his weapon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm here to get Germany's weapons to go to battle" Italy said "Do want to join me in battle Prussia?"

"Uh no but I'll show you West's weapon stash" Prussia said walking up stairs Italy followed after. Japan walked inside to see a mess of Germany – san's house he started to straighten things when the Italian walked down stairs and grabbed his shirt collar. He started to drag Japan with him towards France.

"Now we take big brother France!" he claimed Prussia watched them walk out. He quickly ran to his phone and called up Hungary.

"Please come here I need your help bring your army while you're at it" He said

"Prussia what is this about?" Hungary asked

"West is in big trouble." He replied

"Alright I'm on my way" Hungary said Prussia hung up the phone he walked upstairs and went to his room. He went to his closet and took out his old Teutonic knight uniform…

In China…

China paced his room listening to his boss rant on about how they had only joined this war to fight Japan. China felt like he should be helping Russia take care of Germany. Something deep in his gut told him this was bigger than just a capture and torture situation. He felt like they had awoken a demon…

In France…

France watched as his men were driven back by Italians. Oh how he would be a mockery to all the allies if he lost!

"Back you pasta eating surrender monkey!" he yelled Italy walked forward.

"Japan take him as captive!" Italy commanded Japan quickly did as he was told. They soon took France's house where they scourged it for Germany. Italy threw France into his house his once amber eyes now glowing purple.

"WHERE IS GERMANY?!" he screamed at France who trembled like a Baltic. He shook his head vigorously he then pressed his lips tightly closed. Italy pushed a gun to his head.

"If you don't tell me I'll blow your brains out. I can just go to England if I need." Whispered Italy into France's ear

"He is at America's!" cried France Italy laughed and pulled the trigger. France fell back blood falling out of his head.

"Italy – kun why did you kill him?" Japan asked Italy turned around and smiled.

"I never said I wouldn't shoot him anyway I just told him if he didn't tell me I would shoot him." Italy said he seemed to have a mysterious tan hat on his head suddenly. He walked towards Japan stopping right next to him.

"Italy – kun why are you doing this?" Japan asked

"Get me several planes normal and fighter now!" Italy ordered he walked past Japan then stopped again. "Also please call me commander from now on Japan." He smiled back the Asian man.

In a plane…

China was ecstatic his bad feeling wouldn't go away he was right over France when he noticed how even from afar it seemed to be under attack.

"Please go down!" he cried the plane went down. He ran out of it and to France's house when he saw his worst fear. Italy stood there with glowing purple eyes behind him stood Japan and behind the two of them laid France who was bleeding out of his head.

"NO!" Screamed China running past them both as he did Italy said something that made his heart stop.

"You will all die…" Italy said it wasn't loud but each word beat on China's ears. He reached France and he fell to his knees crying. His worst fears had been realized.

With Prussia…

"Hallo Prussia me and my army are here. Let me in!" Said Hungary she waited until the door opened to reveal Prussia dressed like his younger self. He had a sword sheathed and ready for attack.

"Prussia you realize how out dated you are?" She asked he nodded he walked past her and started walking towards France. She sighed and followed…


End file.
